Naugthy Hands
by Railash61
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, seorang model berusia 25 tahun. Berlenggak-lenggok di atas catwalk atau berpose di depan kamera dengan pakaian super minim bukan lagi hal aneh untuk dirinya. Namun siapa sangka, tubuh padat berisi itu belum pernah di jamah oleh lelaki manapun, kecuali Park Chanyeol, yang notabene adalah seorang tukang pijat. PWP! CHANBAEK FANFICTION! GENDERSWITCH! ONESHOT!


**NAUGHTY HANDS**

 **By. Railash61**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast: Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **GENDERWITCH**

 **Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai dengan EYD**

 **Summary: Byun Baekhyun, seorang model berusia 25 tahun. Berlenggak-lenggok di atas catwalk atau berpose di depan kamera dengan pakaian super minim bukan lagi hal aneh untuk dirinya. Namun siapa sangka, tubuh padat berisi itu belum pernah di jamah oleh lelaki manapun, kecuali Park Chanyeol, yang notabene adalah seorang tukang pijat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis dengan surai coklat terang sedang melenguh halus dalam tidurnya, sembari menyamankan posisi tidur menjadi rada tengkurap dengan mata yang masih setia tertutup. Gadis itu sendirian dalam kamar megah layaknya kamar milik ratu Elizabeth, ranjang _Queen Size_ miliknya hanya di tempati oleh tubuh mungil itu. Tapi jangan salah, kau tidak boleh meremehkan tubuh dari seorang Byun Baekhyun atau bisa kita sebut dengan Byun Bee –nama panngung Baekhyun-. Ia seorang model papan atas, tak ada yang tak mengenal sosok Bee sang model. Meski tinggi badannya tidak terlalu melampaui model-model lain namun kemolekan tubuhnya tak bisa di abaikan begitu saja. Memiliki payudara yang sintal dan juga mempunyai bokong dengan _S line_ yang menggoda, membuat siapa saja akan berliur jika melihatnya.

Namun di balik itu semua, Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun si pemalas.

"Engh.." lenguh sang gadis dalam tidurnya yang rada terusik karna paparan sinar matahari yang mengintip dari balik gorden berwarna _peach_ halus.

Butuh lima menit untuk Baekhyun agar bisa terbangun sepenuhnya. Matanya rada sepat karna semalam tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis. Berterima kasih lah pada jadwal pemotretan yang super padat, bahkan hingga jarum menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi ia baru selesai dengan semua jadwal untuk hari itu.

Tapi keuntungan dari jadwal super padat itu adalah, ia akan mendapatkan jatah libur selama dua hari berturut-turut dari agensi yang menaungi dirinya. Dan Baekhyun tak ingin melewati jatah libur itu dengan sia-sia. Ia sudah berniat akan menggunakan liburan singkat ini dengan tidur seharian. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun si pemalas.

"Hah.." Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, ia sudah berhasil duduk di atas ranjang empuknya.

Kepala bersurai coklat terang itu menoleh ke sebelah kiri dimana letak jam dinding dengan aksen biru laut terpajang. Sudah pukul sepuluh pagi dan ia baru saja bangun dengan bekas liur yang terjejak di samping bibir tipisnya. Catatan, tidak ada si menggairahkan Byun Bee untuk hari ini, hanya ada Baekhyun si pemalas.

Sebelumnya, tak ada yang mengetahui kepribadian Baekhyun kecuali dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang menetap di Jepang, oh dan juga Kyungsoo sang manajer. Selebihnya, semua orang hanya tau Byun Bee si model terkenal dengan lengkuk tubuh yang indah.

Drrrt.. Drrtt..

Si cantik dengan surai yang rada mengusut itu dengan cekatan menoleh ke arah nakas, dilihatnya sebuah benda pipih berwarna putih sedang heboh bergetar.

"Ya, Kyungie?"

" _Oh kau sudah bangun pemalas?"_ sapa suara di sebrang sana, Kyungsoo.

"Hm," jawabnya seadanya sembari mendengus di awal kalimat.

" _Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa kau mempunyai jadwal pemotretan untuk W Korea lusa nanti,"_

"Lusa? Hei, itu masih dalam zona liburku! Oh, burung hantu, ini diskriminasi kau tahu?"

Di sebrang sana Kyungsoo hanya mampu menggulirkan mata dengan sebal. Selain pemalas, Baekhyun juga tak bisa lepas dari ucapan penuh hiperbola.

" _Sehari setelah lusa maksud ku. Kau ini, selalu saja-"_

"Ya, ya aku paham Kyungsoo. Sudah, kau mengganggu waktu tidurku!"

Pip…

Sambungan terputus oleh jemari lentik sang model.

Baekhyun menghempas tubuhnya asal, rasanya tubuhnya dalam kondisi kurang fit dan pegal-pegal. Ini semua pasti karna jadwal yang sangat padat selama seminggu terakhir ini. Oh, haruskah ia mengunjungi spa langganannya hanya untuk relaksasi agar tubuhnya kembali menjadi fit? Tapi membayangkan mengendarai mobil dengan jalanan Seoul yang padat membuat ia mengurungkan niat itu.

Sembari mengocehi jadwal sialan yang menyebabkan ia menjadi seperti ini, Baekhyun pun akhirnya bangkit dari ranjang miliknya, lalu keluar kamar dan menuju dapur yang terletak di sudut apartemen. Gadis itu memuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil susu rendah kalori –yang tentunya rasa strawberry- dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas kaca.

Setelah selesai, ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju ruang televisi, duduk di atas sofa super empuk dan bergegas menyalakan benda persegi panjang dengan layar datar itu.

Baru beberapa menit ia menyalahkan televisi, sebuah iklan tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya. Iklan itu mengatakan bahwa ada sebuah perusahaan spa yang sedang mencoba peruntungan via media online. Baekhyun bisa memesan atau katakanlah memanggil seorang tukang pijat yang akan langsung datang ke rumah pelanggannya. Di tambah lagi ia bisa memesan kriteria pemijat yang Baekhyun mau, karna sudah terpampang foto dan keahlian dari si pemijat untuk memuaskan para pelanggan.

Baekhyun sangat tertarik untuk mencobannya di apartemennya. Di tambah memang kondisi tubuhnya yang ringsek sehabis menggeluti jadwal modeling yang super padat. Jadi Baekhyun rasa ini adalah salah satu hal yang harus ia coba.

Baekhyun bangkit dan segera bergegas untuk mengambil ponselnya yang berada di kamar, lalu ia sesegera mungkin menjelajahi dunia digital itu dan mencari aplikasi yang berabel kan 'Spa and Massage On The Go'. Setelah unduhan selesai, ia pun diminta untuk mengisi data diri, beserta alamat email dan nomor telpon tentunya.

"Byun Baekhyun," ia menulis nama miliknya sembari mengucapkan, untuk data diri tentunya.

"Oh, apa harus aku memasukkan nomor pribadiku?" tanya nya sendiri. Namun pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuliskan nomor pribadi miliknya yang hanya di ketahui oleh keluarganya, Kyungsoo, dan beberapa teman terdekat.

Setelah dirasa data diri yang diminta telah terisi semua, ia pun sudah bisa masuk ke dalam aplikasi dan menjelajahi fitur apa saja yang di sajikan oleh perusahaan dengan jasa _Spa and Massage_ tersebut. Kemudian Baekhyun memilih bagian _massage_ karna yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanya mengendurkan otot-otot tubuhnya –terutama daerah kaki- agar lebih rileks.

Dengan seksama ia melihat satu persatu calon pemijat yang akan ia sewa untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Ada kelompok pemijat lelaki dan perempuan, tadinya ia berniat untuk langsung menyewa salah satu pemijat perempuan dimana ia juga seorang perempuan. Namun dengan sedikit keisengan yang tentunya Baekhtun punyai –catat, ini adalah hal buruk ketiga dari seorang Byun Baekhyun- akhirnya ia meluangkan waktunya untuk melihat lihat sederet wajah tampan di kolom pemijat laki-laki.

Tak bisa Baekhyun pungkiri, ia begitu takjub ketika melihat puluhan wajah tampan dengan semua keahlian memijat –yang sebenarnya semuanya sama- yang mereka punyai. Semakin lama, ia menggeser layar ponselnya semakin bawah dan menemukan satu orang pria yang sangat menawan dengan dahi dan bentuk bibir sesual yang sangat memikat. Kalau bisa Baekhyun memberi nilai, maka ia akan memberi nilai 100 untuk lelaki ini. Dan, semerta-merta pikirannya menjadi berubah, tentu dengan ide jahil yang ada di kepalanya, ia pun mengklik gambar si lelaki dengan nama Park Chanyeol tersebut.

Dan seketika layar ponsel miliknya berubah menjadi biru dengan tanda ceklis besar di tengahnya. Dadanya berdegup-degup lucu saat ia menyadari bahwa ia telah memesan seorang lelaki untuk memijat bagian tubuhnya. Itu akan terdengar gila saat Baekhyun lupa untuk mencentang bagian tubuh mana yang akan di pijat, dan lagi-lagi wanita itu baru menyadari bahwa centangan kecil sialan itu berada pada kolom 'seluruh tubuh'. Baekhyun mengumpat dengan mata yang melebar beberapa inci dari ukuran semula. Ia tak mungkin membatalkan pemesanan karna harga yang tertera pun bukan harga yang terbilang murah. Dan jika memang Baekhyun membatalkan pesanan miliknya, maka pria tampan dengan bibir sensual itu akan mendapat reputasi buruk bukan? Setidaknya ia mendapatkan inforrmasi tersebut melalui iklan di televisi.

Jadi, mau tak mau ia membiarkan lelaki itu memijat bagian tubuhnya, tentu dengan interupsi dari Baekhyun sebelum memulai proses _massage._

Lima menit berselang, sebuah getaran pada ponselnya menandakan adanya panggilan masuk, namun dengan nomor yang tidak di kenal.

"Halo.."

" _Halo, selamat pagi. Saya Park Chanyeol dari Spa and Massage On The Go…"_

Baekhyun nyaris kehilangan pita suaranya saat mendengar suara _low bass_ milik lelaki dengan nama Park Chanyeol ini. Sekelibat bayangan wajah yang baru saja ia lihat dalam aplikasi _massage_ itu terngiang dalam ingatannya, ditambah lagi suara lelaki itu masih berdengung yang membuat Baekhyun merinding dengan sensasi yang lucu.

" _Halo, Baekhyun-ssi?"_ lelaki itu memanggil-manggil nama Baekhyun, karna gadis itu tak menyahut ucapannya tadi.

"O-oh y-ya.. Chanyeol-ssi," gagap Baekhyun karna tertangkap basah sedang melamun.

" _Apa saya bisa menuju apartemen anda sekarang?"_ tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"T-tentu, Chanyeol-ssi,"

" _Baiklah, saya akan kesana dalam waktu 20 menit, terima kasih telah menggunakan jasa kami,"_

"Ah, ye,"

Pip..

Sambungan di putus terlebih dahulu oleh lelaki itu.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya layaknya orang bodoh. Terdiam beberapa saat hingga ketika kesadarannya kembali menjarah pusat otak, barulah ia bergegas menuju kamar miliknya sendiri. Ia merapikan rambut coklat kusutnya dan memakai sebuah _bb cream_ agar terlihat lebih segar. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia harus tiba-tiba berlaku seperti ini. Layaknya orang yang ingin mengadakan kencan buta. Heol, padahal ia hanya akan bertemu seorang tukang pijat.

Dan setelah menunggu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, sebuah dentingan bel pada pintu apartemennya pun akhirnya berbunyi.

Ting.. Tong..

Baekhyun yang mendadak gugup pun akhirnya membuka pintu coklat kehitaman itu tanpa melihat layar intercom terlebih dahulu. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu kayu itu, pandangannya langsung terarah pada lelaki tinggi dengan senyuman yang sangat manis, berdiri di depan pintu dengan membawa sebuah tas besar. Lelaki itu masih tersenyum dan menyapa Baekhyun dengan hangat. Oh mungkin ini adalah salah satu _service_ yang di haruskan oleh perusaahan _massage_ tersebut.

Setelah sedikit basa-basi, Baekhyun mempersilahkan lelaki itu untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Chanyeol pun dengan sigap dan terlatih membereskan barang-barang bawaannya berupa matras tinggi yang bisa di lipat, beberapa handuk tebal, dan tentunya sebuah _oil_ yang mana itu adalah property utama untuk kelangsungan dari _massage_ ini.

"Baekhyun-ssi, silahkan anda untuk mengganti baju dengan handuk ini," kata Chanyeol sembari menjulurkan beberapa handuk dengan warna pink itu ke pada Baekhyun.

"Em.. Chanyeol-ssi, sebenarnya ada terjadi beberapa kesalahan, aku.. aku tidak sengaja mencentang pada bagian seluruh tubuh, apakah tidak apa-apa jika tidak memijat seluruh bagian tubuh?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Tapi, bukankah anda yang menginginkan untuk memijat pada seluruh tubuh?" entah kenapa, darah Baekhyun serasa berdesir saat Chanyeol mengucapkan kata seluruh tubuh dengan bibir sensual itu.

"Oh, hanya saja itu akan terasa aneh," Baekhyun mengelak lagi.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginan anda," Chanyeol menyerah, ia harus mengikuti kemauan pelaggannya bukan?

Baekhyun tersenyum lega, setidaknya tubuhnya akan baik-baik saja. Lalu ia segera berjalan kearah kamar miliknya, karna Chanyeol memasang matras itu di ruang televisi. Namun baru dua langkah ia meninggalkan Chanyeol, gadis itu akhirnya berbalik.

"Sebutan saya dan anda itu tidak keren, panggil aku dengan Baekhyun saja oke?" kata si gadis dengan senyuman yang manis.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan pakaiannya dan berganti menggunakan sebuah _bathrobe_ yang di berikan Chanyeol tadi. Baekhyun sempat ketar-ketir ketika melihat handuk berwarna pink itu, ia kira ia hanya akan menggunakan handuk, namun nyantanya itu adalah _bathrobe_ yang di lipat.

Gadis itu pun sekarang sudah tidur dengan posisi tengkurap di atas matras portable yang Chanyeol bawa. Dan saat ini pula, Chanyeol sedang sibuk memijati bagian betis Baekhyun dengan _olive oil_ pada kaki sebelah kiri.

Lelaki itu dengan telaten memijati bagian tubuh Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun merasa sangat nyaman saat kedua tangan kekar itu menyentuh kedua kakinya, sampai ia tak sadar bahwa Chanyeol sudah tak lagi memijati bagian betis, namun ia beralih ke bagian lutut keatas.

"Apakah batas segini cukup?" ujar Chanyeol saat tangannya menyentuh pertengahan paha mulus itu. Diam-diam Chanyeolpun sangat menikmati proeses _massage_ ini. Siapa yang tidak menikmati saat kau mendapat rejeki nomplok, menyentuh bagian tubuh seorang _superstar._

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tampaknya ia terlalu terlena dengan permainan jemari Park Chanyeol. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat dengan bibir yang terbuka sedikit. Dahinya rada mengkerut ketika Chanyeol dengan kurang ajarnya semakin berjalan menuju paha dalam Baekhyun.

Gadis itu ingin menolak, namun seumur-umur ia baru pertama kali merasakan sentuhan panas seorang pria pada paha dalamnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya dan menginginkan tangan Chanyeol untuk memijat bagian tubuh yang lain.

Chanyeol meneguk air liurnya kasar saat tangannya bergerak pada paha dalam Baekhyun. Alih-alih memijat, ia malah meremas paha mulus itu hingga sebuah helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir sang gadis. Chanyol terus saja melakukan hal yang sama pada daerah itu terus menerus.

Namun rasanya dirinya menginginkan hal yang lebih, menjamah tubuh pelanggannya ini secara menyeluruh. Alhasil ia beranikan diri untuk bergerak semakin keatas hingga menyentuh dua bokong sintal si _supermodel._ Chanyeol harap-harap cemas menunggu reaksi dari Baekhyun namun yang ia dapat lagi-lagi helaan nafas super seksi dari si gadis. Entah terangsang atau tidak, Baekhyun malah membiarkan tangan Chanyeol bermain di atas bokongnya yang tertutub _bathrobe._

Terdengar helaan nafas lagi, namun ini semakin memberat.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol karna demi apa ia sudah tak perduli lagi jika Baekhyun adalah seorang pelanggan.

"Engh, y-ya.." Baekhyun dengan spontan menjawab saat Chanyeol dengan kurang ajarnya meremas kedua bokong miliknya. Ia masih setia terpejam sembari mengigit bibir karna demi apa tangan panas Chanyeol membuat dirinya terbakar gairah.

Ini pertama kalinya ia di jamah oleh seorang lelaki, ini pertama kalinya ia merasa sentuhan menyenangkan yang membuat dirinya terus ketagihan hingga menginginkan hal yang lebih dan lebih.

"Oh…" Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol kembali memermas kedua bokongnya dengan lancang.

"Apa aku boleh memijat bagian lain, hm?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara berat tepat pada kuping Baekhyun.

Gadis itu meremang saat nafas hangat itu menyentuh bagian kuping dan merambat ke leher jenjangnya. Dirinya mengangguk dan menepis segala kerasionalan yang berada di pusat otaknya. Persetan dengan itu semua, ia hanya menginginkan sentuhan lain tangan lelaki ini pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Chanyeol yang seolah mendapat lampu hijau pun tidak membuang kesempatan emas itu. Perlahan ia singkap bagian bawah _bathrobe_ yang di kenakan Baekhyun hingga kini ia bisa melihat bokong sintal Baekhyun yang hanya menggunakan _g-string._

Chanyeol menatap lapar pada bokong itu, dan rasanya ingin sekali ia menciuminya, namun ia butuh lampu hijau kembali. Dan Chanyeol pun perlahan merangsang kembali tubuh Baekhyun dengan bermain di sekitar pinggang mulus dengan _s line_ yang sangat menggairahkan itu.

Tangan panjang Chanyeol terus bergerak keatas, tentunya di balik _bathrobe_ mengganggu itu karna keadaan sekarang Baekhyun masing menggunakan benda itu untuk membungkus tubuhnya.

"Apa payudaramu, ingin di pijat juga?" tanya Chanyeol _seductive._

Baekhyun akhirnya membuka kedua matanya, namun sangat sayu sarat akan gairah yang masih tertahan. Namun si gadis tampak mengangguk malu.

"Kalau begitu, berbaliklah," ucap Chanyeol, lagi-lagi pada bagian telinga Baekhyun di sertai dengan helaan nafas sebagai penutupnya.

Baekhyun serasa terhipnotis dengan sentuhan dan perlakuan Chanyeol. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan di bantu oleh Chanyeol tentu saja.

Lelaki itu dengan sigap membuka tali putih yang berada di tengah _bathrobe_ dan membuka benda itu yang membungkus tubuh menggoda Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meneguk liurnya kasar saat ia dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat bentuk asli tubuh seorang Byun Bee dengan keadaan polos, hanya bra hitam dan _g-string_ senada lah yang kini masih setia berada di tubuh sang _supermodel._

"A-apa kau pernah memijat payudara seseorang sebelumnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak dan wajah memerah.

"Aku belum pernah memijat bagian tubuh dari seorang wanita,"

"Lalu kau memijat bagian tubuh lelaki?"

"Ya, hanya sebatas lengan dan kaki," jawab Chanyeol sembari mengolesi minyak pada bahu Baekhyun.

"Apa ini harus di lepas?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sembari membusungkan dadanya, menunjuk kearah bra berwarna hitam dengan aksen renda merah.

"Kurasa itu akan lebih baik, tentu jika kau mau,"

Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba membusungkan dadanya guna melepas kaitan di belakang punggungnya. Namun ia tidak memperhitungkan posisi Chanyeol saat ini yang sedang mengolesi minyak pada bagian pinggul dengan posisi menghadap kepala Baekhyun. Maka sontak saja bibir sensual dan hidung mancung itu tidak sengaja menyentuh palung pada payudara Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun masih mempertahankan posisinya seperti ini dan Baekhyun pun seperti itu juga, hingga sekarang terlihat seperti Chanyeol sedang menciumi payudara Baekhyun.

"Hhhhh.." Baekhyun menghela nafas saat darahnya berdesir karna gesekan antara hidung Chanyeol dan payudaranya.

Chanyeol masih saja betah dengan posisinya yang rada membungkuk itu, dan tangannya dengan sigap melepas bra hitam pembungkus kedua payudara indah milik Baekhyun.

Dengan tidak tahu dirinya, Chanyeol mengusuk-ngusukkan hidung mancungnya dengan gerakan yang halus hingga Baekhyun menggelinjang.

"Engh… oh.." Chanyeol menambahkan sensasi pijatan yang membuat Baekhyun gila. Lelaki itu berniat untuk berhenti namun kedua tangannya di tahan oleh Baekhyun.

" _Don't.. oh.. don't stop,"_ racau Baekhyun karna kesadarannya hilang entah kemana.

Chanyeol kembali mendapat lampu hijau kedua, maka ia akan lakukan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik mungkin. Lelaki itu mengubah posisi, saat ini ia berada di atas Baekhyun dengan tubuh yang membungkuk karna ia sedang sibuk bermain dengan kedua payudara kenyal dengan putting merah muda yang menggairahkan.

Jika ini adalah sebuah mimpi, maka ia tak sudi untung bangun dan mengakhiri ini semua. Bagi Chanyeol ini adalah kesempatan langka yang mungkin hanya sekali dalam seumur hidupnya ia dapatkan.

"Oh.. Chan.. ah.." Baekhyun mendesah lagi saat Chanyeol menghisap putingnya kuat-kuat.

"Apa kau ingin aku lebih jauh untuk menyentuhmu?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dengan lisan, ia hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil sembari mengigit bibirnya. Chanyeol tidak tahan dengan itu, ia pun beranjak untuk mencium bibir tipis impian seluruh lelaki dengan sangat lembut. Padahal ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu, namun entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa sudah lama mengenal Baekhyun, terbukti saat ini, mereka bercumbu di pertemuan pertama. Sebagai seorang pelanggan dan tukang pijat.

"Hhh.. aku, aku menginginkanmu untuk menyentuhku jauh lebih dalam," jawab Baekhyun dengan lisan disela-sela ciuman panasnya dengan Chanyeol.

Mereka kembali berciuman, saling melumat dan membelit lidah satu sama lain. Baekhyun merengkuh leher Chanyeol agar ciuman mereka terjalin lebih dalam lagi. Bunyi kecipak dan helaan nafas kasar menjadi pengiring kegiatan panas mereka. Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, hingga sekarang Baekhyun terduduk di atas matras portable dan Chanyeol berdiri menghadap Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu melepas tautan kedua belah bibir lebih dulu, membiarkan sang wanita meraup pasokan oksigen ke dalam rongga dadanya. Selagi Baekhyun mengatur nafas, Chanyeol bergerak menuju leher jenjang milik Baekhyun, mengecup-ngecupinya hingga batas kuping. Chanyeol mempermainka lidahnya di daerah tersebut.

"Engh.." Baekhyun mendesah lagi saat merasakan lidah hangat milik si tukang pijat bermain di area sensitif nya.

"Haruskah aku menyentuhmu lebih dalam di atas matras ini?" bisik Chanyeol.

"Ouh.. t-tidak,"

"Lalu?" 

"Hhhh.. di.. dikamarku," jawab Baekhyun kesusahan.

Chanyeol berhenti bermain di area kuping Baekhyun, dan beralih menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamar miliknya. Dan setelah sampai, ia pun menghempas tubuh yang hanya menggunakan _g-string_ itu ke atas ranjang dengan ukuran super besar.

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah. Suhu di ruangan itu pun mendadak menjadi panas berkat kedua insan yang saling mencumbu. Baekhyun terengah di sela-sela ciumannya. Chanyeol adalah seorang _good kisser_ , jadi wajar saja jika seorang Byun Baekhyun kewalahan berkat permainan lidah miliknya.

Chanyeol rupanya tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya menganggur, ia pun sekarang tengah sibuk mengecupi seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Mulai dari wajah, leher, berhenti cukup lama pada payudara, dan kemudian beralih pada perut datar milik sang model. Bibirnya terus saja mengecupi hingga ia sampai pada pusat tubuh Baekhyun yang berada di selatan. Chanyeol berhenti menggunakan bibirnya dan memilih untuk mengusuk-gusuk tulang hidungnya di daerah kewanitaan Baekhyun yang masih tertutup _g-string_ hitam.

"Ah.. Chan.." gadis itu meracau saat Chanyeol mengerjai kewanitaannya dari balik _g-string._

"Haruskah ku lepaskan benda ini?"

"Eng.. y-ya," jawab Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah.

Chanyeol kembali mengusuk-ngusuk hidung nya dengan gerakan turun naik. Dan pelahan ia lepaskan _g-string_ hitam tersebut dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Baekhyun menyadari bahwa satu-satunya kain di tubuhnya telah di tanggalkan oleh Chanyeol. Maka sontak ia merapatkan kedua pahanya agar kewanitaannya tidak terlihat oleh Chanyeol. Namun, Chanyeol bukanlah Chanyeol yang tidak bisa membuat wanita bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Profesinya memanglah seorang tukang pijat, namun di balik itu semua, ia adalah seorang seorang lelaki yang mempunyai pesona tak tertandingi.

Chanyeol bergerak lagi menciumi wajah Baekhyun dan berakhir pada bibir semanis buah cheri, melumatnya denga penuh gairah. Tangannya pun tak ia biarkan menganggur, ia mengelus pinggul hingga ke paha milik si wanita, dan perlahan membiarkan Baekhyun menyerah dalam kungkungan Park Chanyeol.

"Emh.. oh.." racau Baekhyun saat dirinya menyadari bahwa tangan Chanyeol sudah melakukan _fingering_ pada vagina _nya_. Ia ingin sekali menutup rapat kedua pahanya, namun lagi-lagi tuntutan nafsu yang tertahan membuat kerasionalan dalam otaknya kini kabur entah kemana.

"Oh.. Chan.. Yeol.. ah…" desah Baekhyun saat dirinya menemukan ritme dari gerakan jari di dalam vaginanya.

"Kau.. menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol ikutan putus-putus karna ia sudah dalam keadaan yang sangat keras.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia pasrah sudah. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal semenyenangkan ini, jantungnya terus saja berdebar dengan kencang dan darahnya pun mengalir sama kencangnya. Dan setelah mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sudah pasrah, dirinya pun berjalan lagi menuju vagina sang wanita dan melumatnya tanpa ada rasa jijik sedikitpun.

Baekhyun membusung setelah Chanyeol memuluti kewanitaannya dengan lidah panas penuh gairah. Lelaki itu menciumnya, melumatnya dan mengigit-gigit kecil pada bagian sensitive itu. Baekhyun tidak bisa lebih gila lagi dari ini. Wanita itu dengan gusar mencari-cari oksigen. Tubunya menegang dengan tangan yang meremat seprai hingga kusut. Pandangannya tiba-tiba memutih dengan perasaan yang luar biasa menakjubkan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh hingga ia lemas sendiri. Baekhyun sampai untuk pertama kalinya.

Di sela-sela Baekhyun yang masih lemas karna orgasme pertamanya, Chanyeol diam-diam membuka seragam dan juga celana hitam yang sedari tadi sangat menyiksanya. Ia beranjak pada wajah terpejam Baekhyun yang masih merasakan bekas orgasme tadi. Chanyeol mengecupi bibir Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil, seolah sedang membangunkan si putri tidur yang enggan membuka mata.

"Apa kau masih ingin aku untuk menyentuhmu jauh lebih dalam?"

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya seraya berkata "Ya, sentuhlah aku lebih dalam,"

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

APA APAAN INI?!

Haloooo kkkk aku ga tau mau ngasih an apa, soalnya bingung juga. Btw ini PWP pertama (entah bisa di bilang PWP apa engga) lah wong ga ada adegan naena kkkk yang ada cuman making out aja. Maapkeun hiks ga bakat bikin PWP soalnya:"

Ai update bareng author lain juga loh seperti: **Pupuputri, RedApplee, Park Ayoung, Lolipopsehun, Brida Wu.** Jadi, jangan lupa check PWP dari mereka semua ya kkkk

Lah iya baru inget ini maljum… inget, abis baca pwp harus wudhu ya biar ga dosa /bhak

Ai merasa ini sangat amat banyak kekurangan, jadi tolong berikan kritik dan saran agar Ai bisa lebih baik lagi kedepannya (dalam menulis PWP) ppftt.. ga deng kkkkk. Jangan lupa review ya, dan Salam Maljum!

-R61-


End file.
